In U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,852, the inventor of the present invention discloses a boron-containing lipiodol pharmaceutical composition comprising lipiodol, submicron boron powder, lecithin and C12–C22 fatty acid, wherein said submicron boron powder is suspended in said lipiodol in the presence of said lecithin and said C12–C22 fatty acid such as linoleic acid. This B-lipiodol pharmaceutical composition is at least useful in boron neutron capture therapy (BNCT) of hepatoma, wherein the lipiodol has a property of a high retention in hepatoma, the lecithin has a boron carrying capacity, and the C12–C22 fatty acid has a function of rendering lecithin soluble in lipiodol. In this B-lipiodol pharmaceutical composition the submicron boron powder must have an appropriate distribution of particle sizes in order to be uniformly dispersed therein. Details of U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,852 are incorporated herein by reference.
Using BSH (borocaptate sodium) and BPA (boronophenylalanine) in clinical trails for treatment of malignant melanoma and brain tumor has been reported [Mishima, Y., et al. Lancet, 12, 388–389 (1989); Hatanaka, H. and Nakagawa, Y. Int. J. Radiat. Oncol. Biol. Phys., 28, 1061–1066 (1994); Barth, R. F., et al. Int. J. Radiation Oncology Biol. Phys. Vol. 47, No. 1, 209–218 (2000)]. Further, Minoru Suzuki et al. have studied the effects of boron neutron capture therapy on liver tumors and normal hepatocytes in mice [Minoru Suzuki, et al., Jpn. J. Cancer Res. 91. 1058–1064, October 2000].
Carolyn Pratt Brock, Robin P. Minton and Kurt Niedenzu published an article in 1987 related to the structure and thermal motion of triphenylboroxin [Acta Cryst. (1987). C43, 1775–1779].